Lilith
by bluemako84
Summary: Big bad, angel saves the day.... all do to with Lilith


ANGEL: THE SERIES  
  
LILITH  
  
Written by Megan Lutz 2/1/02  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters. I'm not worthy!!! They all belong to Joss Whendon and who ever else. The proverb thingy at the start of the story if from the bible - which belongs to the people who wrote that (Anyone with a better quote at the beginning please tell me) By the way, the religious context in the story, I don't know if it is actually true, going by the bible, but it made a good story idea. I read an article about Lilith and kinda took it from there, So Lilith, belongs to the person who wrote that article. Sorry if this offends anyone (meaning, creationists (people who believe in the bible and in the story of Adam and Eve) - Personally I am an evolutionist)  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
And the Lord God said, 'It is not good that man should be alone'  
  
Genesis 2:1:18  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Present Day, LA, City of Angels  
  
Kate walked into Angel Investigations, filled with authority. Stepping inside the large foyer, Kate noticed Gunn - whom she still had doubts about, Cordelia, Wesley and Fred, the crazy librarians all laughing together. Walking towards them, Kate felt sadness, wishing that she had the chance to experience something like this. She had no friends, because she was afraid of being hurt. Pushing the unusual feeling deep down, she coughed, trying to get their attention. Cordelia looked up at the noise and said brightly, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, "Kate. Hi. Gunn was just telling us a funny story. Wanna hear? It really really funny" Shaking her head, Kate replied, "No. Thanks. You guys looked real cozy. Wouldn't want me to destroy that would you? Anyway, the intimacy, I try to get away from, Angel here?" Seeing the hard mask in Kate's eyes, Cordy shrugged and pointed to the stairs as she answered, "Upstairs. I'm sure you know the way", narrowing her eyes as the blond detective made her way up the long staircase.  
  
Upstairs, soft music playing on the stereo, Angel, bare chested, didn't hear the voices below as he performed, Tai Chi. Inhale, exhale, let the music wash over you. Over the years, Angel had gotten the form of mediation down to an art. Deeply engrossed in his movements, he didn't notice Kate, until she let the door slam behind her. Turning around, Angel noticed Kate's eyes were drawn to his naked chest, where drips of sweat slowly ran down his body and into the waistband of his sweat pants. "Oh god," mumbled Kate, quickly turning her eyes away, "I'll wait until you get some clothes on" Amused by this, Angel left the still embarrassed Kate, in search of a shirt. While searching through his draws for a shirt, Angel thought about their relationship. Their relationship was still on shaky grounds, where Kate still had small amount distrust. With a few of his connections, Angel had managed to get Kate her job back at the police department, but she was confined to a desk job. But a job was a job, and she couldn't complain. Grabbing a shirt, Angel pulled it over his sweaty shoulder and made his way back to Kate. Meanwhile, Kate had sat down in a chair and had spread several papers over the table. Looking over her shoulder, Angel asked, "What do we have here?" Looking at the reports and photographs in front of her, she replied, "I bumped into Jackson the other day and he asked me for my opinion about these arh, 'crimes'. Off the record of course" Smiling, Angel agreed, "of course" as he picked up a photograph of a naked teenage boy, "Vampire?" he had noticed the bite mark and abrasions on the boy's neck. Shaking her head, Kate answered, "Don't know. The boys have been turning up a lot lately. Bite marks and strangulation around the neck. All the bodies have been found in a three mile radius from a brothel called, Madame Lilith's." At the name Angel's head snapped up, "Lilith's?" He asked anxiously Kate looked confused at the anxiety in his voice, "You know her?" She asked jealously. * I hope he says no. Why do I think that? It's not like we even that kind of relationship* She thought remembering the sweat on his body, *But do I want to?* Angel started to pace the room, thinking, while he queried, "Have you ever read the bible?" Fingering the gold cross around her neck, Kate answered, "of course" "And you have never heard of Lilith?" Kate shook her head, "No. Should I have?" "Yes. No. I forgot. The Vatican doesn't like to mention her" "What does the Vatican have to do with Madame Lilith's?" Kate asked confused Angel continued to pace as if he didn't hear her. Looking into his eyes, Kate saw that he was worried. Stretch lines on his forehead began to emerge "What are you going to do?" Kate asked, hoping to get him out of the deep thought he was in Looking at her as if for the first time, he replied, "A little detective work of course"  
  
Angel's car zoomed around on the high way, narrowly missing a semi trailer. "I don't know why I have to be bait," Complained Gunn in the back, sinking more in the seat. Cordy, Wesley, Fred and Angel all laughed at Gunn's expression. "I don't know why Angel or Wesley couldn't have been bait. What will me boyz think when they see me, their leader for gods sake, going into a brothel. I never had to pay before. And I don't wanna pay!" Laughing, Angel studied his new friend in the rear vision mirror as he replied, "Because, Wesley and I look too old. They boys being murdered are around your age" "Oh great. My dashing young looks once again get me into trouble." Smiling Angel reassured Gunn, "nothing will happen that we won't know about. Remember the wire? We will hear everything you say - or do" The car once again filled with laughter as Gunn tried to climb out of the moving car, to get pulled back in by Cordy.  
  
Gunn walked into the up class brothel, feeling uncomfortable. Up class hookers paraded around the lobby either with a man, or waiting to be picked up. Pulling his collar back as if he was choking, Gunn thought, *I never knew a place like this existed. Screw what I said. It is heaven here man* A hooker, dressed only in a garter belt, sauntered up to Gunn, a knowing smile on her face. Grabbing his hand gently she said softly, "I'm called Texas. Can I help you cowboy?" Nearly choking, Gunn managed to mumble, "I would like to see Madame Lilith" The hand snatched away sharply and green jealous eyes, eyed him suspiciously, "Why?" Thinking fast, Gunn replied, "Coz like I heard she was the best and man, I gotta have the best. You dig?" The hooker eyes his clothes distastefully, thinking he would not be able to pay. Hoping he wouldn't be able to pay, she asked, "You got dough?" Gunn's hand showed Angel's credit card. The hooker took the card and shoved it into her garter belt, "Follow me"  
  
Lilith looked like the proper Madame. Old, yet aging with beauty. Looking into her eyes, Gunn could see that she had a streak of dominance in her. *well, she would have to have it, if she wanted to be a Madame* He thought as Lilith studied him. "Uh, hi" Gunn said, nervous and having trouble to think. Looking his body up and down, Lilith ordered, "strip" *Whoa mama* Gunn thought, hastily pulling down his pants, and taking his shirt off, leaving only his boxers on. She looked at them and said, "them too" "I think I'll wait. Like, if I see something I don't like, I am outer here babe" Really, he did not want to take them off, because Angel and everyone was waiting for him and he did not want to embarrass himself even more. Also, there was the wire, which was hidden inside the lining of his boxers. "Whatever. Before we get to business there are a few rules," Shrugged Lilith, standing up, walking around Gunn in a professional manner, "First, I am on top. I don't kiss on the mouth. I want the money straight up...." "I believe that other hook- woman took care of that" "Good. And no anal sex" Gunn looked at her in amusement and thought, "What else won't she do?" Looking at her walking around, he retorted sarcastically, "Anything else?" *Whoa! That stare sees right through you. If I wasn't alive, I would be skinned and buried by now* She stared at him in anger and distaste. "I will be back" She replied, walking into the bathroom to get ready. Looking around the room, Gunn thought, *She is sure neat for a hooker.* Walking over to the vanity, he accidentally pressed down on the bent. The vanity let out a loud groan. Looking around him quickly, Gunn was surprised to find that Lilith didn't come rushing out to see what the noise was. Stepping closer, Gunn noticed a small crack in the wall. Pulling on the wall, Gunn managed to open a secret doorway. *So, that's why the vanity groans* He mused, looking inside. "Guys!" he whispered hoarsely, into the wire, "Get your white asses in here quick! I think I just found something and damn, it don't smell like roses."  
  
When Lilith returned from the bathroom, she was somewhat surprised to see two other guys, Angel, Wesley and Gunn, now with all his clothes on, looking at her with disgust. Rolling her eyes at the company, Lilith said distastefully, "Sorry honey, I should have mentioned before. I don't do group sex. Try Amber next door" "I'm not here for sex," Gunn told her, "I would have sex with these people even if I was paid. I don't play that field. Anyway, I wouldn't be so desperate" "Why are you're here then?" Lilith didn't notice Cordelia and Fred sneaking up behind her. Taking Lilith by surprise, Cordy and Fred grabbed her shoulder, pulled her back to a chair, where Angel tied a rope around her struggling body. "Before I kill you," Angel started, "I want to hear your side of the story" Lilith laughed sardonically as she answered, "Story? Love, I don't know what story you are talking about. Why, in my line of work, you get to tell a whole bunch of stories to keep the customers happy" The others looked from Angel to Lilith in bewilderment. "You do now. Surely, by now, you would be sick and tired of having their story told, being taken as the gospel. You have to be bitter at least. I mean, Adam and Eve claimed your glory for god's sake, excuse the pun" Surprised at the knowledge Lilith smiled, a true smile, "True, I am bitter. I have been holding my story for so long. May as well make your selves comfortable. It may take a while" All five of them sat on the Queen Size bed. Cordy leaned towards Wesley and whispered, "What's going on? She had sex with a couple called Adam and Eve?" "Sssshhhhh" Came Wesley's hushed reply "You are the first person ever to ask for my side," Lilith told Angel, happy that at last she could tell her story. "It is really funny really. Some people knew about me of course, but they didn't think I was real. They only guessed about my story. And it was those guesses that ruined my reputation. Look where it got me! A vampire Harlem! It would never have happened if Adam didn't want to be so stubborn and domineering," She noticed the four shocked eyes and laughed, "Yes! Yes I am, was Adams first wife! Eve was the poorly second. So many have this misconception. For the first person to ever walk the earth, I still look good don't I? Adam was a stubborn old fool! We continually fought about our, um, sexual positions. When he didn't agree to what I wanted, I kinda flew away to the Red Sea, which incidentally was an abode for demon. That is where I made sex into an art. I took so many lovers, mainly all demons, but guys still. I even had a child -Lilim. Do not remember the father. I was happy there, until I met 3 angels sent by the all and mighty God...." "Senoy, Sansency and Semangelof" Angel said getting into the story. "Exactly. You know your history" "I read a lot" "Anyway I had claimed vampire powers. It had to do with the abode. These 'angels' actually made me agree to a pact, one which I couldn't refuse. I had to stay away from any babies who wore an amulet bearing the names of the angels or else I would loose my powers. Fortunately, no one actually knew of me, except for the deeply religious people and there weren't many of them. After the angels, I returned to Eden to haunt Adam. I saw their treachery. It was quite funny actually. From my perspective of course. Anyway, after the initial explement, I send an incubi and succubi to attack them. Adam then became the proud daddy to a whole bunch of demons who roam our earth today; Eve the mummy to the others. They made quite a pair indeed" "How come you have dead bodies in the secret door way? And all the other deaths the cops are bagging?" Gunn asked, remembering the bodies of the teenage boys in the hidden closet, "How does that fit into the mix?" Sighing deeply, Lilith turned her gaze upon Gunn and reponsed, "I've had sex with humans for bloody ages now and I am sick of it. If I have to see, one more... lets just say, you can have too much of a good thing. Anyway, all humans remind me of Adam. That is why I kill them and not only do I get their blood, I get their soul and pleasure knowing that they can never hurt anyone else through sex." "You're twisted you know that?" Stated Cordy darkly The tape recorder caught every last word.  
  
The morning house cleaner, which doubled as a cook, knocked on Lilith's door the next morning. Thinking her boss was out; the house cleaner entered the room, pulling the trolley behind her. The room was impeccable as always, except for one big pile of dust near the foot of the chair. Thinking nothing of it, the house cleaner swept the dust onto her dustpan and left the room. Lilith was never to be seen again.  
  
Late that afternoon a carrier boy delivered a top-secret package to the Vatican in Rome. A homely priest accepted the package and then ran up the stairs in a hurry. Inside the package, they found a tape and a sheet of paper. On the paper, someone with very neat writing had written, 'There are two sides to every story. Everybody deserves to hear both sides of the story, and for someone, they deserve to have their story told. Do what is wise and your god will forgive you for your blindness.' 


End file.
